The Way They Talk
by krista.beilschmidt.9
Summary: Two girls, one love and one life. Nearly the same put different in its on way. One with the over protective brother and the other with a family of millions but none to understand the troubles of being a teenage girl. Two friends to guide each other through times of pain, love, and disloyalty.
1. Prologue

The red head sat slummed in her sit as the teacher gave another speech about fight that happen during lunch where her and her enemy got into it about the blonde, AKA Angel, and posers, who follow her around and spitting out the same nasty comments. She sat up a but after hearing some talking which earned a growl from the who made his way to the door but stopped, turn and said with a straight face, "Stay in seat," then ran off.

The red head didn't care about what the teacher had said and lifting herself out of the chair and towards the door and which a had popped in, making the red head jump back, "What was that for?!" She grabbed her blue bottom up shirt where her heart would be and took a deep breath until glaring at her best friend.

The brunette girl giggled at her friend's reaction, "Sorry, sorry. Just came to find you."

Crystal snarled at her before speaking, "Well I was just about to leave until you scared me." She put a hand on her hip trying to act girly but failing.

"Don't try and be girly...Roma-chan's waiting for you~" Brittanee said to her in a sing son voice trying to get that reaction out of Crystal she likes so much.

The red head flushed a bit before pushing passed Brittanee making her way down the wrong hallway, "Whatever, he can wait."

Catching up with her the brunette gave a weary look. "He's going to leave any minute and think you just left him hanging again."

Crystal slides down the railing to save time, "Text him, 3 minutes and if I'm not there then he can leave and forget me forever but it wasn't my fault this time." With that word she takes off running.

Brittanee smiled and took out her phone and text the grumpy Italian boy hoping he didn't left already.


	2. Chapter 1

The grumpy auburn haired Italian sat on a high branch with his Italian flag headphones in his ears waiting for his on and off friend and crush.

The red hair nearly took a nose dive into the glass door before stopping and walking out although with hair a mess an out of breath from the run she did.

The auburn boy was so lost in his music, imaging himself singing this song as a confession. He didn't notice anyone was there until an acorn hit him in the head, "Ow! What the hell?!" he took his ear buds out and looked around.

Crystal gave a smirk and took another deep breath before speaking, "I'm here." She gave a Grell sign before taking a seat on the ground.

Putting away his iPod, Lovino jumped down...or fell in front of her, "...ow..."

Crystal paused for a moment, looking at the Italian before tilting her head.

"The ground must-a like my-a face..." standing up and dusting himself off, Lovino thought how stupid that sounded. "So...another detention?"

"You know it, they just love me so much that they want me in school more," Crystal after getting off the ground.

"Angel again?" Lovino hated that girl. Especially since she flirted with him and his two brothers, but he could never tell Crystal that happens.

"Oh yes, she got a few bruises but I'm good," her smirk turned into a slight smile for a moment before disappearing.

Lovino missed when she smile, "um...maybe...you should know something..."

"Know something what?" She pulled her jacket sleeves to her elbow. "Did something happened to Feli? I swear that boy gets more in trouble more than I do."

Lovino became nerves and took a small breath and fiddled with his ear buds "No...Angel's...been flirting with me, Feli and Romeo..."

Crystal paused and gave a moment to take in the information that was giving to her, "How long has this been going."

He know was messing with his shirt sleeve. It was a bad idea to tell her. "About three months now..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have helped out three ago," she frowned her eyes showing sadness because of the thought of Lovino not trusting her.

"I was going to, be you had a lot on you plate. I didn't want to stress you out even more..." He looked down at the ground knowing Crystal was disappointed and felt like he didn't trust her. But he beat himself up everyday he didn't say something.

Crystal put her hands on his shoulders, "That cant make me anymore stress than doing Arthur's work."

"I'm sorry..." A single tear fell. He now was comfortable enough around her to cry.

"Please don't say sorry and I don't care so stop cry, she wiped away the tear.

Lovino looked up and did something he only dreamed off. He kissed her. When he realized what he did he pulled away and covered his mouth.

Crystal dropped her hands and face goes red and steps back.

"S-sorry!" He ran off like retreating from the British.

Crystal falls on the ground complete shocked of the feeling that happen and touch her lips, "wow."


	3. Chapter 2

Walking to the science room to grab her forgotten journal, the brunette girl wondered how her friend was doing. Stopping in front of the doorway, she saw Edward, a friend of her brother and a popular upper classmate who she spilled a goo like substance on during class one year ago, she wont try to speak with him.

The blonde sat at a looking through some paperwork that the teacher haws given him to look over after school before going to student cancil. He pushed up his glasses in order to see better before easing what he had wrote, seeing it was written in his native language.

Brittanee took a breath and quietly went in not bring noticed until her foot caught on one of the table legs and sent her crushing to the ground. "AAAH!" Multiple books fell on top of her. "Ow!"

Edward looked up from hearing the crash, quickly getting up from his to help the brunette up.

The brunette sat on her knees and rubbed her head, glasses missing, "stupid klutz"

Edward bent down holding up her glasses to her face and put them on her, "better."

Brittanee looked up and a light pink blush dusted onto her cheeks. "Y-yes...thank you." Standing she began to pick up the fallen books, "sorry."

The blonde follows the brunette in getting up and helping her with the books that was drops, "It's alright.'

The brunette put her hands on the last book to pick it up but something warm on her hand and looked at the blonde boy.

Edward's hand lays overs her and looks up before removing his hand.

Brittanee quickly moved hand and put the books back on the table and grabs her left behind notebook. "Um...have a good day."

"Yeah...you too," Edward said before sitting down.

Pushing hair behind her ear, Brittanee backed up slowly. "See you in class." Turning to go, the brunette smacked face first right into the wall. She dropped all of her things and held her nose. "...ow..." Red liquid slowly dripped from her nose and to the floor.

The blonde quickly stood and almost ran over to her side, helping her stand, Edward took out a napkin; holding it up to her nose to help stop the bleeding that was being done.

The brunette kept thinking how stupid she was acting, how she managed to get hurt and embarrass herself countless times today in front of him. "How come we keep meeting like this?" Mentally face palming at what she said, the brunette kept an eyes on her little puddle of blood.

The blonde thought for a second before responding, "Maybe this is how we are to meet every time. But then again this is a god thing and I'm more of a scientist than a god believe." The gave a small smile at her.

Brittanee's cheeks have a light pink color on them, and her heart beat speed up. She always loved his smile, all the girls did. "There are scientific ways of placing our meetings. Like how gravity seems to..." She trails off at the feeling of a sharp pain in her nose.

Maybe we should get you to the nurses," Edward said with a hit of concern.

Brittanee nodded and took an unsteady step. As they got to the nurses thought, the brunette girl's brother was already waiting for them.

Toris shook at the sight of his sister hurt, "Brittanee...what happen?"

"The wall wanted a hug..." The brunette girl gave her before a small reassuring smile that she was okay.

"I w-worry about you sometimes," Toris shook his head looking at Edward, "Thank you Edward."

"It's no problem, just helping," He smiles back at him.

"But there's no need to worry Tor-Tor. It's not like I've ever broken a bone," Brittanee knew that she jinxed herself as soon as those words left her mouth. She barely even touched her nose and a sharp shooting pain shot through her.

"Please don't talk right now Brittanee. It'll hurt more," Toris said.

"He's right, just sit and wait for the nurse please," Edward said while making her sit.

She thought how unfair it was how they could easily get her to do things. Brittanee waited and after the nurse stopped the bleeding and put a strip on her nose and the nurse turned to Toris. "Her nose is broken. Make sure to change the strip everyday." The nurse then left for the rest of the day.

Toris nodded and help his sister up, "Lets get home now." He looked at

Edward before speaking again, "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"That does sound nice," Edward nodded and stood from his seat. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're a friend," Toris smiled a bit.

"Is it my turn to cook?" Brittanee asked hopefully. She loved cooking especially for guest.

"Can you do if without hurting something?" Her brother asked questionable.

Brittanee this question for a moment and gave a smile, "Yep."

"Alright then you can," Toris gave a small smile along with Edward.

"Is it okay if Crystal comes over too?" She put her hands together and bowed head slightly like her friend Kiku taught her.

"I guess so..." Toris asked warily

"Thank you!" Brittanee hugged him and took out her phone to call the red head.

The red sat on the ground in front of her house and answered the phone that was going off to 'Do Better', "How's it goin'"

"Good...broke my nose...wanna come over for dinner?"

"I'm at home already but my keys are at school so sure," She pulled some grass from the ground.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Tell me about it when you get to my place, I gotta go." The brunette hung up and put her phone away going home with the other two.

The auburn boy went over to Crystal slowly," C-ciao...bella..."

The red head looked up with a hand full of grass.

Lovino's cheeks burnt bright red as he tried to find the words, "I-I'm sorry I-a ran away earlier...I just...got scared..." Looking away anywhere but at her, Lovino waited for yelling that always accrued after he ran from her.

"Why do people seen to run away from me? Am I really that scary?" Crystal asked looking back at he grass before pulling out some more. Living with brothers did have it ups and downs but one was not able to know some important feelings, only able to see her sister once in a while.

"You're not scary. Not to me, or my fretallos, or to a lot of people. The only reason I ran was because I didn't want to be rejected." The auburn bot say next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

She looks at him with blunt eyes, "It just seems like it."

"It's not because we think you-a scary...except Feli...but he thinks everyone's scary. Everyone has reasons. Mines rejection, Romeo's is because he keeps flirting with you and I keep yelling at him for it." Lovino thought now would be a good time to say it, "we all love you...especially...me..."

"Love...you're the first to say that to me besides my family."

"Well, it's-a true. Ask anyone. I know, let's go get ice cream."

"I'm to see Britt at her house," she said kinda slow. "do you...wanna come with?"

He thought about it. It gets him away from his crazy family and get to spend time with Crystal. "Si...loved to."

The red head smiled a bit and stood holding a hand out for him to take.

The auburn boy took her hand gently with a very tiny smile.

The girl lifted him up, without letting go of his hand, started walking to Brittanee's house.


	4. Chapter 3

The brunette girl stood in he kitchen in a bright blue apron after finishing putting dinner in the oven. She started to mix ingredients for homemade goodies.

Toris talked to Edward about what happened that day and other important things such as Ivan.

Brittanee gave a small scream and ran into the living room and behind her brother. "Someone just jumped out of the cabinet!" Then a laughing sound came from the kitchen and out came Allistor. "Never mind it's just the scott..." Going over she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt lass."

Edward shook his head. "Crystal will be over soon."

"I guess you can stay too."

The door opened after a small knock was made and Crystal walked in with a small smile. She saw her brother and gained a goofy grin. "Scotty~"

"Yo!" The Scottish boy smiled big and his younger sister.

The younger Kirkland hugged back with a grin. "Where have you been? I can't get into the house."

"Hiding and scaring people. Where are your keys?" He looked at her for this happens quit often.

"At school, where it usually at, in my locker," she grin seeing this happen last week as well, not wanting to ask Arthur.

"That's it, I'm giving you a spare key," the Scottish boy said with a sigh. "Oh, I see you brought your boyfriend."

Lovino's cheeks burnt at that statement and he hide his face in Crystal's hair.

"Okay okay that's enough Scotty," the brunette said while pushing him towards the door.

"But I wanna tease them more," before he could say anymore, he was outside with the door closed in his face.

The red head's face was almost the color of her hair at the words of her brother's that left his mouth. She knew that known at that has been said of that statue.

Toris shook his head used to the slight teasing that is always done to Crystal over the subject of Lovino.

"Are we?" The auburn haired boy asked Crystal, not really sure.

"I don't..exactly know really and why are you looking at me? I thought you were the man," Crystal said while putting her hands behind her head.

"I'm not just going to decide. I want your opinion also," he never made any decisions like that alone for respect to the other.

"Take control because I don't mind anyway,"she gives him a smile.

"Fine. The...I guess we are together..." He gave a slight smile back.

"This is amazing. You two are finally together," the brunette squealed with delight for her two friends.


	5. Chapter 4

The brunette looked at the bulletin board at the mall and saw the 40th annual masquerade ball going on in a few weeks. Sighing out, the brunette turned only to come face to face with the blonde she liked so much,

"Oh hello, Brittanee nice too see you here," The blonde gave a smile.

"Um...y-you too..." Pushing some hair behind her ear, Brittanee backed up slightly.

"Um...what are you h-here for?"

"Oh...just buying a new dress...and checking the bullintin board...the usual."

"Oh...just came for some new parts to my laptop."

"That's cool..." An awkward silence fell over them until the brunette's phone went off to I can't decide, her bestfriend's, Crystal's, ringtone. "Excuse me..." she answered her phone.

The red head brought the phone away from her ear, to where a scream can be heard over the phone.

"...What the hell?! Crystal, what's going on?"

"Scotty and Ed get into another fight," Crystal said bluntly.

"Wow...not the first time," Brittanee was used to that family fighting. "So...why'd you call? Oh and meet me at the mall so we can go dress shopping." "No."

The Scottish boy took the phone, "Don't ya worry lass, I'll get her there."

"Thanks Allistor," The brunette hung up to leave him to his sister.

"Fuck you Allistor, fuck you."

"Ew no, we're related," The Scott picked her up and took his sister to the car and left.

She gave a fit along the way saying things like 'Im going to kill you' and other threat weren't so empty.

The brunette put her phone away and turned back to where the blonde was to see her was phone and a note on the ground. Picking it up, she began to read it.

'Sorry about leaving but something came up. Would you...go to the dance with me?'

Brittanee blinked in shock and blushed a light pink. Putting the note away, turned to see her friend over Allistor's shoulder.

The red head sat there not amused by her brother's action.

"Ya'll thank me later," sitting her down on a bench, he ran off.

"He's do dead."

"You sat that all the time."

"And this time it's for real," She humped and stood. "I'm not going."

"Oh come on please? Okay I knew something that Lovino did that's a surprise."

Crystal looks ta her with an arched eyebrow, "What?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything..."

"Say it," She has a tone of annoyance. She puts her hands on her hips really serious.

The brunette help it in as long as she could, but didn't last very long, "He wanted to try and be romantic at the dance so he brought two tickets and was going to leave it in you locker with a note."

The red head thinks on what was said, "I just really ruin the surprise..." She felt said that Lovino wanted to do something special for her and she had to question it.

"So what do you think?" "I...don't really know but I guess I can deal with this for now," Crystal loosen her muscles a bit. "But I'm picking out my outfit and the colors that it will be."

Brittanee squealed at her friend's response, "And don't forget about the mask."

"It'll be a half mask and I don't really want to stand out. Don't need all the attention on me," she made a statement before walking to the nearest dress stop.

After the day at the mall with the red head, the brunette returned home around six that night with bags strung on both arms from the money she'd been saving up. "Brother! I'm home!"

The brunette boy stoke his head out of the kitchen, "Welcome home Britty, I'm making down. You should wash up." Toris gave a small smile seeing his sister home from a long day of shopping with her troubling of a friend.

"I'll be right back then to help set the table," Going up stairs and setting her bags in her bedroom and heading to the restroom across the hall, her phone started to ring. Looking, Brittanee saw a number she'd never seen before. Confused, she answered, "Hello?"

"Brittanee? Most have dialed the wrong number. I was calling Toris...It's Edward," The nervous Estonian said.

"O-oh...Raivs did the same thing earlier..." One of the reasons Brittanee hated her phone number...getting calls from her brother's friends because the numbers are so close.

"Sorry.. just wanted to tell him about the next meeting.."

"It's fine, really," She didn't really mind calls from Edward. "I can give him a message..."

"Oh thank you and I'll see you at school," He gave a small smile over the phone.

"No problem...um...I h-have a question about earlier..." The brunette blushed light pink as she pulled the note from earlier that day out of her pocket. But the got a sudden rush of nervousness. "B-but it's not that important." Giving a small nervous laugh and took the message that was meant for Toris and was about to hand up.

"No no what is the question about?" The blonde asked pushing up his glasses.

"Well...about earlier...at the mall..." The brunette looked at he perfectly written note.

He waits for an answer, nervous about what she will say.

"I..." Her voice broke slightly as she grew even more nervous, "would love to..."

His face cracks into a smile, "Thank you and I promise to make this the best night you'll ever have."

Her face turned completely red, "T-that's not really ness-" Hearing the dial tone, she looked at the phone, "He hung up on me..."

Edward looked down at his phone forgetting that it was almost dead when she had and hangs his head.

Calling Crystal, the brunette helped set that table, "He asked you yet?" "Im not even home yet or anywhere at this moment," The red stood at the train station because at the reason of taking the wrong bus home.

"...Wrong bus again?" The brunette asked for the third time in two

weeks.

"Big time, I'm at a train station this time," Crystal looked around. "And the next bus isn't until 9 pm."

"Call someone with a car. Like on of your brother."

She thought on the idea for a minute, "Oh no."

"Why not? So Arthur will scold you but it's not that bad."

"I'm in the next town, that's a big scold," She looked around the area.

"Then call Lovino..." The brunette knew he'd be more worry then scolding.

She shook her head, "I don't want to worry him. I'll just wait for the next bus."

"No. I'll just come get you. Where are you?"

"No, it's late already and your brother already thinks I'm a bad example for you. I'm hanging up now."

"I'm not leaving you there!" She heard the dial tone, "Dammit!"

The red head sighed and sits on a bench looking at her phone, then texts Lovino saying 'I Love You' before falling asleep.

Lovino looked at the text and smiled as his phone rang. Looking it was Brittanee. Answering it he feared it was bad, that's the only time she called.

Parking his car, the Italian boy ran over to his loved one who was surrounded by a bunch of teenage boys. Fighting them off, he then looked down at his slightly injured girl. Picking her up, he ran to the hospital.

The red head finally opened her eyes once inside hospital looking confused at where she's at.

The auburn boy watched the doctors work on her with a sad and worried expression on his face.

Crystal felt some pain but stayed quiet the whole time not to scare Lovino.

"If it hurts you have to tell us so we can get a proper reading," The doctor said having a nurse escort Lovino out of the room.

She nods stating that the pain is hurting her while a tear falls from her face as she feels more pain go through her body.

After hours of working on the red head, the doctors had her stabilized and resting. The auburn boy stayed by her side all night until he fell asleep in the hospital chair.


	6. Chapter 5

Walking in with the auburn boy and her red headed best friend, the brunette girl walked into school a week after not going to help the Italian boy take care of the Scottish girl.

The red head, after a week of bed rest, felt only to run for not being able to do anything but lay and watch TV.

The auburn boy help her hand tightly, "Don't forget, we're-a going to the park after school today."

"Good 'cause I have a week full of energy in met that I need to get raid of and fast," She slightly jumped. Even getting beat by boys didn't bring down the spirit that she has.

He gave a smalls mile at the fire she has in her.

"Hey guys...I'm gonna go see me brother..." The brunette said kinda shaky from not seeing or talking to him for a whole week.

The red nodded and headed over to the British Isle gang, "OI!" Making sure to catch the attention of them.

Looking, the Scottish boy smiled huge. "Lass!" Running over he bear hugged his sister lifting her off the ground.

Crystal laughed at her red headed brother, slightly hitting him in the arm, "Come on Scot, let me down. You're hurting me side."

"Sorry, sorry," Setting her down, Allistor looked over at Lovino. "Thank you," Taking his hand tight he shock it.

"Chigi!~" Lovino's hand started to grow purple.

"Allistor! Let go of him!" She grew angry at her brother for the behavior that he is showing to Lovino. "Don't hurt my boyfriend!" She covered her mouth for the words had never left her mouth.

Letting go, he gave a victorious smile, "Ha! I knew it!"

Lovino shook his hand to help the blood start flowing again.

Her face turned red and step on the Scot's foot, "You watch it 'cause I know where you sleep."

The Scot ran and hid from his trickster sister.

Walking into the science room, the brunette saw her older brother talking with on of his friends, "Toris..."

Toris looked up from speaking with Edward and quickly walked over to his sister giving her a hug, "Brittanee..."

"Hey...how's it been at home?" Brittanee asked hugging back.

"Lonely but it's great to see you...how is she doing? Almost everyone had heard," His voice with worry. Though he never really liked her, he cared about the safety that she has and what her brothers out on her.

"She's doing better. Her side will be sore for a few more days...gonna have a scar."

"Did you guys fill a police report? That could help. Did she know the boys? Why would someone do that to anybody?" Toris asked questions as if no tomorrow.

"Toris, Toris calm down. Lovi beat the guys up and called the police, don't worry okay?" She gave a reassuring smile to help calm him.

He nods calming down, "Sorry...I was just worried..." He gave a small smile. "Edward...:

The blonde came over pushing up his glasses, "Good to see you awake Brittanee."

"Awake?" The brunette thought about that a moment and a pink tint grew on her cheeks because she likes to talk in her sleep.

"Everything I came to cheek on Crystal and you, you seem to be asleep. But no worry, it's fine," He smiled, pushing up his glasses again.

Her cheeks were a bright pink, "Th-thanks for checking on us..."

The blonde nodded with the smile still on his face.

"Um... i-if I said anything while I was asleep, I'm sorry and didn't mean anything. I tend to say meaningful thing when I'm asleep..." But the brunette didn't know that she actually confused.

"Oh no you didn't say anything hurtful, it was quite different of what you said," Edward gave her another smile.

"Wait...what did I say?" Brittanee grew nervous at what she could have said.


End file.
